Volver a Casa
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::OS::.:: Situado durante los meses faltantes al comienzo de "Luna Nueva". AU; Edward no puede permanecer lejos. Comienza angustioso, pero se vuelve fluffy hacia el final.


_**Disclaimer: **__Todo pertenece a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, quien me maravilla con su genialidad. La trama pertenece a __**Amethyst Jackson**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Título: **Volver a casa  
**Clasificación: **PG.  
**Categoría:** Angst/Romance (Fluff)  
**Summary: **Situado durante los meses faltantes al comienzo de "Luna Nueva". AU; Edward no puede permanecer lejos.  
**Advertencias:** Posibles cavidades.

* * *

**|~Volver a Casa~|**

* * *

El anhelo era abrumador, casi insoportable, mientras la miraba desde los árboles. Caminó a través de la nieve con pesadez de su camioneta a la casa, miserable como siempre en el frío clima. La bufanda azul oscuro bien envuelta alrededor de su cuello, hasta sus oídos, casi encubrían su olor… casi, pero no del todo. La exuberante dulzura parecía menos potente de alguna manera de lo que había sido cuando me había ido hacía tres meses… como si su esencia se hubiera atenuado.

Me acerqué, escondido bajo la ventana después de que ella entrara. La observé quitarse sus botas, balanceándose torpemente en el proceso, siguiendo por su abrigo, guantes y esa larga bufanda azul que la proveía de escasa protección contra los reales peligros del mundo. Sacó un libro de su mochila: esa abollada copia antigua de las obras de Jane Austen, antes de lanzar el bolso también al suelo.

Nunca debí haber vuelto. Verla y ser capaz de hacer nada sólo hizo que el vacío dentro de mí carcomiera con más fuerza, rogando por el sustento que estaba tan cerca —no su sangre, sino _ella_—: su risa, su rubor, su sonrisa. Para oír su voz… para tocar su piel. Luché desesperadamente contra la necesidad, sabiendo que había perdido mi oportunidad… sabiendo que nunca había tenido una oportunidad. Nunca debí haber cedido ante mis sentimientos por ella, para empezar. Un demonio no tenía derecho de tocar a un ángel; yo sólo podía mancharla.

Pero ahora no podía apartarme, no cuando mis ojos habían estado ansiosos de verla desde aquel terrible día cuando la dejé en el bosque, conmocionada y herida.

Mis ojos bebieron de ella cada movimiento mientras entraba en la cocina. Bajó una taza y la llenó con agua; la metió en el microondas y metió la mano en otro gabinete por una bolsa de té. Aún cuando Bella era fácilmente la chica más torpe con vida, sus movimientos eran aún así hermosos… simples, directos, modestos. Gráciles, en su propia manera.

Se preparó su té, y se precipitó a la ventana de la sala mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo de nuevo. Sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo que recordaba, menos entusiastas… había tenido tanta vida antes. Pero tal vez estaba cansada, o deprimida por el clima… no debía hacer la suposición que mi subconsciente me estaba molestando para hacer, que ella estaba extrañándome tanto como yo la estaba extrañando a ella. No _debería_ querer eso. Ella debía ser feliz sin mí; eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

Me debería haber mantenido en lo que estaba haciendo, rastreando a Victoria… pero la había seguido al sur, en donde el sol brillaba demasiado alegremente y el clima apenas cambiaba para Diciembre… no había nieve ni hielo, los árboles todavía estaban íntegros y verdes… y estaba mal, tan increíblemente _mal_ estar en ese lugar con sus invariables estaciones sin Bella, cuando sabía que debería estar con ella bajo los protectores cielos grises de Forks, ayudándola a través de la nieve. La necesidad de verla se había vuelto una obsesión; tenía que saber cómo estaba, si era feliz… y por eso había venido, y ahora estaba espiándola desde la ventana como la creatura enferma de amor que era.

Bella se metió en la esquina del sofá, sorbiendo de su té y haciendo una mueca cuando le quemó su lengua. Cogió su abollada vieja colección de novelas de Jane Austen y empezó a leer, pero la cerró de golpe después de tan sólo un minuto. La tiró al suelo —nunca había visto tal irreverencia hacia un libro de parte de ella— y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

Me consterné al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando alzó su cabeza, haciendo brillar a sus marrones irises más intensos y claros que nunca. Se estremeció y escuché el estrangulado y ahogado susurro alto y claro, antes de que ella se enroscara en ella misma sobre su costado, como si tuviera dolor físico.

—_Edward_.

Esa no era la manera en que mi nombre estaba supuesto a sonar en sus labios, no era cariñoso o alegre, o incluso ansioso. Era una rota y torturada súplica… era desesperación, y el sonido cortó a través de mí.

No era feliz; estaba sufriendo —_conocía_ ese dolor, lo sentía devorarme desde dentro— y yo era la causa de ese sufrimiento.

No podría alejarme de nuevo; no podía estar de pie pasivamente en la ventana y ver su cuerpo temblar con el dolor. Tal vez eso era lo correcto —tal vez este dolor suyo era sólo temporal, y se recuperaría con el tiempo, y sería más feliz sin mí al fin y al cabo… pero no podría soportar para averiguarlo. Ya era suficiente— para los dos.

En un silencioso instante, estuve a través de la puerta y a su lado. Vacilé un momento, arrodillándome ante ella. Sus manos cubrían su rostro y sus rodillas se acercaban a su pecho. ¿Debería hacer esto?, ¿me perdonaría siquiera, o la había herido demasiado? Tal vez verme sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Pero no podía estar tan cerca de ella y no hacer nada. No después de tantos meses de separación.

— ¿Bella? —dije suavemente, tratando de no asustarla. Un sonido como un quejido escapó de su garganta y se tensó completamente, inmóvil.

—No —murmuró para sí misma, presionando sus manos con más fuerza en su rostro—. No sueñes con él. Sólo dolerá peor.

Hice una mueca cuando la culpa me apuñaló.

—Bella —dije de nuevo, alcanzando una de sus muñecas—, no estás soñando.

Entonces se levantó como animal asustado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se alejó de mí, encogiéndose en la parte posterior del sofá.

—Oh, Dios —gimió—. Me he vuelto loca.

Le devolví la mirada incrédulamente. ¿Era tan difícil para ella creer que había vuelto?

—No, Bella, soy yo, estoy aquí. No estás loca.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Pero debo de estarlo. No tienes ninguna razón por la cual volver. Y yo no debería de estar haciendo esto… no debería imaginarte aquí…

El tono de su voz envió una punzada de agonía a través de mí. Había sabido, aquel día en el bosque, que ella había creído mi mentira… pero nunca quise que fuera tan convincente, nunca pensé que ella pudiera tener tan poca seguridad de mi amor por ella, que antes creería haberse vuelto loca que pensar que había vuelto por ella.

—Oh, Dios, Bella, perdóname —dije, cogiendo sus manos en las mías antes de que pudiera apartarse—. Nunca quise hacerte tanto daño; no sabía… y no me di cuenta de lo difícil que sería vivir sin ti. De lo contrario nunca podría haberlo hecho… cielo, ayúdame, Bella, te mentí. Te dejé creer que no te quería, porque necesitaba que tuvieras la vida humana segura que te mereces.

Me miró como si me hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

—Pero… pero te había dicho un centenar de veces que mi vida no significaba nada sin ti.

Reí amargamente.

—Y yo te había dicho un centenar de veces que te amaba. Creeremos lo que queremos creer, ¿no es así?

—Sigo sin entender —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, mirando hacia abajo, lejos de mi rostro—. ¿Por qué volviste?

—Ya te dije, Bella —dije, examinando los recientes rasguños en sus manos antes de que mirara su rostro una vez más. Estaba más pálida de lo nunca la había visto, con bolsas bajo sus ojos de noches insomnes; casi podría pasar por un vampiro—. No me di cuenta de lo difícil que sería vivir sin ti, era agonía, cada minuto de ello. Con cada día, el dolor empeoraba, y todo lo que hacía, a dondequiera que iba me hacía pensar en ti, de alguna manera. Estuve en Texas hace dos días, y estaba demasiado soleado y cálido; en todo lo que podía pensar era en estar aquí de nuevo, contigo, escucharte quejarte por la nieve. No pude soportarlo más tiempo… tenía que volver, sólo para ver tu rostro… para saber lo que estabas haciendo, para ver si eras feliz. Y entonces te vi llorando.

Ahora ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al tiempo que me fruncía el ceño.

—Debiste haber _hablado_ conmigo, Edward… podría haberte dicho que moriría sin ti… y lo hice, de la peor manera.

—Lo lamento tanto. Pensé que serías feliz, pensé que estarías a _salvo_. Supongo que debí haberlo sabido mejor, especialmente sobre la última parte —alcé sus rasguñadas manos—. ¿Te caíste?

Asintió. Suspiré.

—Y no estuve ahí para atraparte.

De repente, dejó salir un sonido entre risa y sollozo, y levanté la vista de nuevo para encontrarla sonriendo.

—Realmente estás aquí —susurró, alargando su mano para tocar mi cara. El cálido roce de la punta de sus dedos sanó algo dentro de mí que había pensado estaba roto y sin remedio.

—Sí —dije, sujetando su mano en donde estaba, demasiado renuente a abandonar la calidez tan pronto—. Y siempre lo estaré, te lo juro. Pase lo que pase.

—Entonces… ¿no estabas… no te aburriste de mí? —preguntó inciertamente, con sus ojos oscuros con inseguridades. Me odié completamente de nuevo por lo que había hecho; una creatura como Bella nunca debía dudar de sí misma.

Me alcé en el sofá junto a ella y volví su rostro al mío.

—No, Bella, _nunca_ estuve aburrido de ti. ¿Cómo podría? Tú _eres_ mi alma… no hay razón alguna en mi vida sin ti; nada tiene sentido cuando no estás allí.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos otra vez al tiempo que la juntaba contra mí, pero ahora estaban acompañadas por una suave sonrisa. Dejé que la visión se arrastrara sobre mí mientras ella descansaba su cabeza contra mi hombro. Su calidez penetró profundamente, más allá del simple físico; sabía que nunca podría estar completo sin esto otra vez.

Suspiró, su aliento una amorosa caricia contra mi fría piel.

—Me quedé esperando por que se volviera más fácil… para dejar de extrañarte tanto. Pero nunca lo hice —dijo, con sus dedos agarrando el abrió que todavía tenía que quitarme.

—Créeme, Bella, lo sé —habría dicho más, pero mi celular me sonó insistentemente, y reconocí el tono de llama de Alice.

Abrí el teléfono impacientemente.

—Hola, Alice.

—Sólo quería decir: felicitaciones. Y dile hola a Bella por mí —dijo. Podía escuchar su sonrisa a través del teléfono.

—Has visto algo, ¿verdad? —pregunté. Miré a Bella, quien estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Oh, he visto un _montón_ de cosas en los últimos minutos. Pero puedes verlas por ti mismo cuando lleguemos allá. Esme empezó a empacar tan pronto le dije.

— ¿Van a volver a Forks? —pregunté, por fuera tranquilo, pero por dentro contento. Me encantaba nuestra vida en Forks, y sabía que a los otros también; Rosalie nunca me había perdonado completamente por hacerlos irse a todos.

Alice bufó, un sonido vulgar, poco femenino y de _vampiros_.

—Por supuesto que volvemos. Un estudiante de último año de preparatoria viviendo en Forks por sí mismo con su familia supuestamente en LA sería un poco extraño, ¿no crees?

Sonreí.

—Entonces, nos vemos pronto.

—Claro, nos veremos —dijo Alice sin duda, y luego añadió inicuamente—: Diviértete con Charlie.

Pestañeé y miré el reloj cuando Alice colgó. Charlie estaría camino a casa ahora. Bella no se había dado cuenta; ella seguía sonriéndome ampliamente.

— ¿El resto de tu familia va a volver? —Preguntó con ilusión—. ¿Todos ellos?

Asentí.

—Alice lo vio. Les dijo. Y habló de que Charlie estará pronto en casa.

Bella se tensó.

—Él esta… algo molesto contigo, ya sabes.

—Debería de —dije, con el remordimiento aún enturbiando dentro de mí—. Lo merezco, Bella. _Tú_ deberías estar enojada conmigo.

—Estoy un poco enojada porque no me hablaste… pero nunca estuve enojada contigo por irte. Siempre supe que merecías algo mejor que yo.

Pestañeando con sorpresa, la volteé para que me mirara mejor.

— ¿Por qué _demonios_ pensarías eso? Si alguien merece algo mejor, eres tú, Bella, ¿no lo ves? Yo nunca seré capaz de darte todas las cosas que deberías tener, yo…

Pero ella me interrumpió con un dedo en mis labios.

— ¿Por qué no _me_ dejas decidir qué debería tener esta vez? Creo que eso es algo que puede que conozca más que tú.

Suspiré y asentí, sabiendo, como ella debería, que nunca sería tan fácil… pero trataría, por ella, por la esperanza de nunca volver a verla llorar.

Oí un motor zumbando más cerca y ruedas en la calzada, acompañado de banales pensamientos de cena y baloncesto.

—Charlie está en casa —anuncié, de alguna manera arreglándomelas para mantener el temor fuera de mi voz.

Bella suspiró.

—Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo a solas… no me quiero mover —murmuró, escondiendo más su rostro en mi hombro. La abracé más fuerte contra mí, excesivamente.

—Debería dejar a Charlie decir su parte —le contesté, por mucho que quisiera evitar la confrontación—. Pero incluso si me echa, siempre puedo irme a esconder en tu closet, si es necesario.

Sonrió ante eso.

— ¿Y estarás aquí esta noche?

—Cada noche —prometí—. No puedo mantenerme lejos de ti.

—Bien —dijo—. No quiero que tú… deberías dejar de tratar.

La puerta principal se abrió, seguida de los pesados pasos de Charlie en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Bella? —llamó.

Ella se incorporó, pero no se alejó de mí, como probablemente debió haberlo hecho.

—Aquí, papá.

Charlie entró a la sala casualmente, pero se congeló en la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos cuando se posaron en mí.

_¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo aquí? Qué descaro para mostrar su cara después de lo que le hizo._ Vi _flashes_ de Bella en su mente, casi catatónica, una cáscara vacía, una oscura ventana después de que las luces de adentro habían sido apagadas. Me encogí lejos de las imágenes, dando la bienvenida a la hostilidad de Charlie —él quería que fuera castigado, y así fui—, de alguna manera tenía que pagar por lo que le había hecho.

—Fuera de aquí —fue su simple orden, mezclada con la clase de odio que sólo el amor y la protección podía inspirar. También conocía ese odio.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Bella en protesta.

Sus ojos parpadearon a los de ella.

—Él no pone un pie en esta casa otra vez, no después de lo que te hizo.

Empecé a soltarme del agarre de Bella, listo para aplacar a Charlie, pero ella se levantó de un salto, apartando mis manos.

—No, papá. Él volvió por mí, y necesito que se quede. Si lo alejas de mí, entonces me iré. De otra manera, sólo volveré a la forma en que he sido, papá, ¿no lo ves?, no es algo que vaya a superar algún día.

Me paré detrás de ella, odiando ser una causa de conflicto entre un padre y la hija que tanto amaba.

—Señor —dije, siguiendo adelante a pesar de los hostiles pensamientos lanzados en mi dirección—. Sé que hice algo imperdonable, y no hay excusa lo suficientemente buena para justificar mis acciones, y no hay forma de deshacer lo que se ha hecho, pero todo lo que quiero es compensarla, hacerla feliz otra vez…

— ¿Y crees que eres el indicado para hacer eso? Hay un montón de chicos perfectamente buenos por aquí que pueden apreciar a Bella y no la darían por sentado. Merece mucho más.

Vi imágenes de Mike Newton y Jacob Black borboteando en su mente, y reprimí una caliente oleada de celos.

—Sé que merece mucho más, yo la apreció, más de lo que nunca sabrá. Ella es la persona más asombrosa que he conocido, y…

—Y yo no _quiero_ a nadie más —interrumpió Bella. Los pensamientos seguían agitándose en la mente de Charlie; todavía estaba tratando de averiguar cómo deshacerse de mí, preguntándose cómo podría convencer a Bella de que yo era malo para ella. Si sólo supiera lo mucho que yo había tratado de convencerla de lo mismo.

—Tú y yo hablaremos, Bella. Por ahora, sal de aquí —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí otra vez. Me aparté, notando ahora que la mano de Bella estaba cerrada en un mortal agarre en mi brazo. Quité su mano suavemente.

—Estaré aquí —prometí en un susurro, sonriendo ante el pensamiento; estaría aquí, en Forks, en casa, con Bella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, la mayoría del pánico desapareció de sus ojos. Sentí su mirada seguirme mientras salía de la habitación, y oí su respiración engancharse cuando cerré la puerta principal detrás de mí.

En cuestión segundos, estaba a través de la ventana de su habitación… esperando.

—Extrañé esto —susurró en la oscuridad, envuelta segura entre mis brazos—. Extrañaba no temerle ir a la cama.

— ¿Le temías? —pregunté, confundido por la seriedad y tristeza de su tono.

—Tenía pesadillas durante tu ausencia.

Mis entrañas se retorcieron con desdicha.

—Lo lamento tanto, Bella. No deberías tener nunca nada más que buenos sueños.

—Ahora los tendré —dijo, acurrucándose más cerca, con su pierna traslapando la mía con familiaridad.

—Las noches eran lo peor para mí, mientras estaba ausente —le dije—. Odiaba la noche antes de que llegaras… pero entonces iluminaste todo… mi sol de medianoche. En la noche era incluso más difícil ignorar lo mucho que te necesitaba, sabiendo que estabas aquí, durmiendo, tal vez soñando con otra persona. No debí haberme sentido tan celoso ante la idea; tú merecías amor. Pero lo hice.

—Nunca he soñado con nadie más que tú —dijo, mirándome con absoluta honestidad en sus ojos.

—No voy a dar tu amor por sentado de nuevo —juré, y lo sellé con un beso. Casi había olvidado el calor de sus labios, la suavidad… casi. Lo había recordado lo suficiente como para atormentarme. Besarla ahora, era una dulce liberación, un desahogo, y como ella se hundió más profundo en mi abrazo, sabía que ella también lo sentía.

Suspiró cuando me aparté, y sonreí, pasando mi pulgar a través de su mejilla, suave como la seda.

—No quiero dormir —dijo—. Temo despertar y encontrar que todo esto era un sueño.

Aparté otra punzada de tristeza.

—Estaré aquí —dije de nuevo—. No te romperé otra promesa, nunca —estudié su rostro, tan vulnerable a la luz de la luna—. Deberías dormir, Bella; te ves tan cansada…

— ¿Me cantas?—preguntó soñolientamente. La complací. No podría negarle nada.

Bueno, casi nada.

Para el momento en que volví a casa, todo estaba de vuelta en su lugar, tal y como había estado hace un año. Esme incluso había conseguido y decorado un árbol de Navidad. Sonreí mientras irrumpía en la habitación principal a mi encuentro.

— ¡Edward! —Gritó, estrechándome en uno de sus abrazos, de esos que habrían sofocado asfixiado a cualquiera que necesitara respirar—. Oh, te hemos extrañado tanto.

—Lo siento, Esme —dije—. Lo lamento, no fui más fuerte.

Negó con la cabeza a sabiendas.

—Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra el amor, Edward. Espero que finalmente hayas aprendido eso.

Sonreí vagamente.

—Supongo que sí.

Miré por encima del hombre de Esme para ver a Carlisle, Alice y a Jasper detrás de ella. Tan pronto como me soltó, Alice se acercó dando saltos, me abrazó rápidamente, y luego se apartó. _Tienes que ver esto_, dijo en mi mente.

Su última visión relampagueó delante de mí, dentro de otra casa, una que nunca había visto, un árbol de Navidad iluminaba con toda su fuerza; era noche. Un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de ladrillo, y delante de la chimenea, me vi sentado junto a Bella. Cuando volvió su cabeza, vi un destello dorado, sus ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza y mentalmente me alejé de la visión.

Alice estaba decepcionada por mi reacción. No tuve que oír sus pensamientos para saberlo, estaba escrito en todo su rostro.

—Nada ha cambiado en ese aspecto, Alice —dije, negando con mi cabeza—. No le haré eso.

Claramente Alice estaba a punto de discutir, pero Esme la detuvo.

—Ahora no es el momento para eso —dijo—. Acaba de regresar; ahora es un momento para celebrar.

— ¿Y Emmett y Rosalie? —pregunté mientras Carlisle me abrazaba.

—Aún viajando —fue su respuesta—. Es bueno tenerte en casa.

—Es bueno estar en casa —dije, y todos ellos entendieron lo que quería decir.

—No entiendo por qué sigues peleando con esto —dijo Alice, siguiéndome a mi cuarto cuando fui a cambiarme de ropas.

— ¿De verdad quieres que le haga eso a ella? —Le pregunté, no por primera vez—. Si hubieras conocido a Jasper como yo conocí a Bella, ¿lo transformarías?

—Sí —dije, tampoco por primera vez—, si eso fuera lo que él quisiese.

Me quité mi suéter y lo reemplacé por uno nuevo.

—Puedes decir eso ahora. Pero Bella, no puede saber lo que quiere. Ella no ha vivido esta vida; no sabe lo que se perderá…

—Creo que sabe exactamente lo que se perderá —interrumpió Alice—. Toda una vida de constante envejecimiento mientras tú permaneces exactamente igual, teniendo que pretender que es tu _abuela_ cuando salgan en público, pasando la mitad de su vida en el mundo humano y la otra mitad en el nuestro. Y entonces, un día, va a _morir_, Edward, ¿y qué harás entonces?

Me tragué el dolor instintivo ante la idea, y deliberé. No le había dicho a nadie de mi familia acerca de mis planes, sabiendo cómo reaccionarían.

—Encontraré la manera de seguir después.

La sentí ponerse completamente inmóvil, sin siquiera respirar, ni pensar.

—No puedes hacer eso, Edward.

—Pues, lo voy a hacer —le dije, saliendo de mi closet—. Es la única manera.

— ¡_No_ es la única manera! —gritó, furiosa—. ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que estás siendo? Bella _quiere_ ser transformada, y esta familia te _necesita_, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que esto le haría a Carlisle y a Esme si te matas? ¿Piensas que esta familia podría funcionar sin ti? ¿Quién va a mantener a Emmett y a Jasper en línea, o enderezar a Rosalie cuando está en uno de sus estados de ánimos? Tú, has estado más tiempo aquí que cualquiera de nosotros, incluso más que Esme. No _sabemos_ cómo ser una familia sin ti.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza; reacio a que me hicieran dudar.

—Lo averiguarán. Esta es la manera en que debe que ser.

—No, no lo es —dijo una voz desde la puerta, y me di la vuelta, sorprendido. Había estado tan absorto discutiendo con Alice que había fallado en percibir su olor, en escuchar su palpitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella? —pregunté.

—Desperté y te habías ido —dijo, con sus manos retorciéndose nerviosamente—. Tenía que venir… para asegurarme.

—Lo siento, debí haber esperado.

—Está bien —dijo rápidamente, entrando en la habitación. Le sonrió a Alice—. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Alice la abrazó.

—Te extrañamos, Bella.

—También los extrañé —dijo, sonriendo afectuosamente—. ¿Podría tener un momento con Edward?

—Por supuesto —asintió Alice, lanzando una mirada penetrante en mi dirección—. Tal vez tú puedes hacerlo entrar en razón.

Bella le brindó una sonrisa forzada antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí, entrando más en la habitación. La sola visión de ella era una tentación; no quería nada más que acortar la distancia entre nosotros, para sentirla sólida y viva bajo las yemas de mis dedos, pero me abstuve.

—Te pedí que no fueras con los Vulturi después de que muriera, por mi bien. Pensé que habías estado de acuerdo —empezó Bella, el horror en su tono era evidente.

Hice una mueca.

—Bella… sé que te molesta, pero… es diferente para mí. He tenido una vida más larga de lo que merecía; no me perdería de nada si yo… —no me atreví a decir las palabras, viendo la expresión de su rostro—. Mi vida no terminará con naturalidad, como la tuya, y no planeo pasar una eternidad sin ti.

— ¡Entonces _transfórmame_! —Gritó, sobresaltándome con su ira—. Digo, me quieres para siempre, ¿no? No estarías planeando suicidarte si estuvieras esperando para deshacerte de mí, así que sólo puedo asumir que el problema aquí es que tú no confías en mí para tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Bella —traté de decir con mi tono más tranquilizador, pero eso sólo la enfurió más.

— ¡Y _no_ trates de aplacarme con tu… encanto vampírico! —gritó, con su cara completamente enrojecida y lágrimas de rabia rebosando sus ojos. Seguía siendo una visión de la tentación—. ¡_No_ voy a cambiar de opinión acerca de esto, así que es mejor que _tú_ empieces a cambiar la _tuya_!

Me ericé ante el ultimátum.

— ¡_No_ te haré eso, Bella!

—Entonces encontraré alguien que sí —verdaderamente gruñó, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y salía furiosa por la puerta, con los puños apretados y el cabello volando. Me habría reído si no estuviera tan enojado. Fui detrás de ella a velocidad normal, alcanzándola en cuestión de segundos, bloqueándola en las escaleras.

—Nadie en esta casa va a transformarte, Bella —gruñí, obstruyendo su paso. Se tambaleó por un instante, sorprendida, antes de enderezarse.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Dijo, cruzando sus brazos—. ¿Por qué no vemos lo que Alice piensa?

—Alice no tiene nada que ver con eso —espeté, escuchándola aproximarse. No quería que le contara a Bella sobre la última visión.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dio un golpe a mi pecho con enojo, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor. Mi diversión no ayudó en nada—. ¡Toda esta familia tiene algo que ver con eso, Edward! ¿Crees que alguno de ellos está de acuerdo en perderte un día, por _mí_? ¿Crees que _me_ siento bien con eso?

—Es mi elección —dije tercamente. No podía dejar que influyera en mí con pensamientos de mi familia. Su alma era más importante.

— ¡También es la mía! —exclamó, y luego se decidió por una táctica diferente—. ¡Carlisle! —llamó por encima de mi hombro.

No tuve que darme la vuelta para saber que él ahora estaba al pie de la escalera, y no tuve que escuchar sus pensamientos para saber que había oído la totalidad de nuestra discusión. La familia entera ya debería de conocer mis planes para Bella y para mí, y ninguno de ellos estaría feliz por ello. La mente de Carlisle era completa desaprobación, aunque su porte externo era relajado y amigable.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Bella? —preguntó.

—Necesito que me transformes —dijo, a pesar de mi mirada, y la barandilla de la escalera astillada bajo mis dedos.

Hizo una mueca, pero siguió.

—Edward sólo está pensando en sí mismo y no es justo. Sé que no querrías que algo le pasase, y _quiero_ convertirme en uno de ustedes, así que pienso que la decisión debe de ser sacada de sus manos.

_Tal vez ella tiene fe suficiente para ustedes dos, Edward_, dijo la voz de Carlisle en mi mente. _Ella no es de las personas que toman decisiones apresuradas_.

Me volteé para encararlo, encontrando su benévola expresión con mi último trozo de resistencia.

—Juré protegerla de esto —susurré, demasiado bajo como para que ella escuchase, pero Carlisle podría.

_Es su corazón el que necesita más protección. Dale lo que quiere; llegarás a arrepentirte si no lo haces._

—Está bien —acepté, sabiendo que Carlisle lo haría si no lo hacía yo… y debería ser yo, si es que alguien lo hacía. Esa era mi carga a soportar.

Me volví hacia Bella, y lo repetí.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Su sonrisa de respuesta era tentativa.

— ¿En serio?, ¿lo juras?, no sólo estás mintiendo para aplacarme, ¿verdad?

Suspiré mientras la rendición penetraba.

—Te dije que no te rompería otra promesa, ¿no?

— ¿Y estás prometiendo ahora? —cuestionó insistentemente.

—Sí —dije. Salió con una exhalación, en un soplo de aire. No podría rechazar sus ojos, cálidos y cándidos como eran.

—Gracias —dijo, recompensándome con una sonrisa radiante. Era difícil para la culpa quedarse con ella mirándome así—. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

Su anhelo agrió mi estado de ánimo de nuevo.

—_Ahora_ no, eso es seguro. La última cosa que necesitamos es que Charlie piense que volví para secuestrarte. Se debería esperar, hasta la graduación por lo menos.

—Bueno… está bien —aceptó—. Pero poco después. Nada de posponerlo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sabes, eres la persona más bizarra que he conocido.

Pareció confundida, inclinando la cabeza hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué es eso?

La miré incrédulamente.

—Bella, ¿te das cuenta que tu principal objetivo en la vida es padecer un dolor inimaginable a fin de ser _condenada_ eternamente, verdad?

Bella rodó los ojos y cuidadosamente puso sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, cara a cara conmigo, ya que estaba un peldaño arriba.

—Mi objetivo es estar contigo, Edward. _Tú_ podrías pensar que es condenación, pero en lo que a mí respecta, es el único cielo que quiero.

—Bueno —suspiré, dejando que su calidez me bañara—, si alguien puede salvar mi alma, eres tú… así que tal vez estás en algo.

—Eres tan ridí… —empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí con un beso.

Se balanceó —vertiginosamente, me imagino— en mis brazos, y me aparté, sonriendo.

— ¿Decías?

—Eres ridículo —jadeó, apretando mis hombros para apoyarse—. Pero te perdono.

**Fin**

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

**Bueno, por fin pude subir este OS. Creo que es el one-shot más largo que he traducido. **

**¿Qué tal un review?**

**.**

**¡Oigan, ME HICE UN TWITTER! O_O  
Es: "Sol_Paradise", por si quieren seguirme :D**

**.**

_**Besotes  
*~Sol~***_


End file.
